Let the truth be told
by 2jp3
Summary: KibaHina' "Hinata wraps herself in her bedsheet and begins to cry at what her and Kiba have just done"  Theres no happy ending in this story.


A/N:

I havent been posting FanFics for a while because i didnt want to step foot in that library EVER AGAIN! On the bright side, i FINALLY got my laptop; which means...

MORE FANFICS FROM ME! :D

Okay, okay, This a very short(and very sad) story i made about Kiba and Hinata.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_*i wish :(_

* * *

Hinata sheds tear as she wraps herself in her bedsheet and sinks her head into her knees; behide her lay Kiba.

He realizes her despair and sits up to hug her from behind, so lightly as he sways her back and forth to comfort her pain.  
He whispers in her ear that what had happen was _'okay'_ and won't happen again If she doesnt want it to.

"I cant believe what we did." she wailed, "I promised myself I would save it for someone else!"

That someone else, is Naruto. And the promise she tired to keep... was her virginity.

Earlier that day, Hinata came back from a Mission that could of been life or death.  
Kiba, being that good friend he is, treated her out for dinner as they celebrated her safe journey back.  
When the day ended and the night came, they decided to walk together, to his place. They both ended up _'going to far' _and _'letting loose'_.. Which lead to a topless, erected Kiba; and a naked, and now sore Hinata.

"It's alright, Hinata"

"It's not alright!"

"Remember, we're friends first-"

"Friends don't have sex with each other!"

Kiba said no other word as he caresses her.  
Hinata wipes the tears that have fallen on his bare arms.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for taking you the wrong way" Kiba said  
And by that, he meant he saw her more then a friend, but in a more sexual way.

He should of known better! He should of known that he shouldn't of touched her that way. The way he held her tight and told her_ 'baby, I can't resist you'._  
She trusted Kiba and got caught up in the moment and went along with it.  
They started out making out. Things got hotter when Kiba began kissing her neck, and then they began removing each others clothing and they '_did the dirty'_

It was Hinata's first time. And after all that, she regrets it all as she dealts with the throbbing pain; physically and emotionally.

As Kiba rocks her, she's remembering what she always hoped, that her first time would be with Naruto, the love of her life, the person who's she's been recently dating.

Having sex with Kiba was **not** the smart thing to do. She felt like a complete failure and dishonor.  
She wasn't drunk, she experienced everything vividly.  
They both just got carried away in the moment- as much as she admires and cherish Kiba with all her heart, she felt that she broke her promise and the little innocence she had left in her..

"Do you still love me?"

Hinata froze and felt shivers run down her spine when he whispered that question to her.

She took a moment to think.  
_'I love him, but in a loyal friend type of love, Its hard for me to say that I could possibly be 'IN-LOVE' with him. _So she decided that the best thing to do was to face him and let the truth be told.

She turned around and faced him and knelt before him. He did the same.  
She picked up his hand and massaged his knuckles and didn't make eye contact with him.

"Hinata-"

"Don't say a word."  
He sealed his lips tight, waiting on her to continue,

"We've been friends for the longest of time. I trust in you deep in my heart.  
You know who I am deep inside and except me for who I am. And we've shared memories to last a life time.. But I want us to forget about this, what we just did, and continue on with our lives, simply as FRIENDS."

She let go her grip on his hands and placed it lightly on his lap.  
He made her a wry look that let her know thats not what he wanted to hear her say.

Hesitantly, she looked away, she couldn't stand to see him in pain, espicially if she's the reason why.  
She slid her self off the bed and kept her head down to avoid looking at his watery eyes. He looked on her as his vision began to blur, he lift his hands to rub them, to then felt tear drops fall and warm his cold cheeks. She put her pants up and slid her shirt on.

She walked up towards the bedroom door and held on the cold door nob.  
She let out the breath she's been holding onto, and swung the door open.  
She lifted her leg, ready to walkout, but stopped to say one last word..

"Kiba-sama.. Im sorry but..  
I dont love you back"

* * *

Please comment .


End file.
